My Petra
by kikiva-no
Summary: tanpa gadis itu dia seperti mayat hidup, raganya memang utuh, namun hatinya telah hampa sejak lama. selalu merindukan sosok itu di dalam penantian yang pada akhirnya berbuah indah, gadisnya kini telah kembali. sosok yang benar-benar tak pernah sedetikpun tak berada di dalam hatinya. ya.. gadis itu adalah Petra Ral.


**My Petra**

**Shingeki No Kyojin By Isayama Hajime**

**Romance**

**RiveTra Forever ^^**

**Rated: T**

**...o...o...o...**

Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak lama, jauh dari sebelum ekspedisi ke-57. Pada saat itu benar-benar ujian tersulit dalam perjalanan cinta mereka, Petra dinyatakan gugur pada saat mencoba melindungi Eren Jeager dari kejaran Female Titan.

Memilih antara menyelamatkan nyawa rekan-rekannya atau membiarkan gerobak dengan tetap mengangkut muatan mayat itu namun disertai taruhan nyawa oleh rekan-rekan yang masih hidup.

Sangat egois jika dia lebih mementingkan mayat-mayat di saat masih memiliki peluang untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya, dengan berat hati kemudian dia memerintahkan rekannya yang masih hidup untuk membuang mayat-mayat itu.

Ya.. walaupun, dia ada di sana, salah satu dari mereka yang sudah tak bernyawa..

Petra Ral.. Seorang gadis sekaligus kekasih yang akan selalu hidup di hatinya..

**...o...o...o...**

'**kau akan temukan sesuatu di meja'**

Berkali-kali Petra kembali membaca sebuah tulisan yang tercantum di dalam secarik kertas itu, pagi-pagi tadi Eren Jeager telah datang kerumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa Rivaille pagi ini sudah kembali dari tugasnya. Kembali dari menjelajah dunia luar.

Tentu saja gadis itu sangat senang, dengan segera dia bertanya dimana pemuda itu.

"Benarkan heichou sudah kembali? Sekarang dia dimana Eren?" tanyanya antusias.

" Ma-maaf Petra-senpai aku tak bisa mengatakannya, dia hanya menitipkan ini kepadaku, menyuruhku mengantarkannya langsung kepadamu," katanya ragu-ragu, dia masih sedikit takut dengan wanita ini. Maklum saja Petra Ral memang salah satu senior dengan sosok tegas yang pernah dijumpai olehnya.

Eren menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

"Heichou bilang kau harus ke rumah kaca sekarang."

"Ke rumah kaca? Untuk apa?"

Tentu saja gadis itu heran, sekarang dia memang sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah kaca, menanam bunga indah, merawat dan melihat pertumbuhan bunga-bunganya, bahkan sebenarnya saat ini dia memang sedang ingin kesana, namun karena Eren mengatakan Rivaille menyuruhnya kesana, dia jadi merasa curiga.

"Ah Senpai aku baru ingat bahwa aku harus melaporkan hasil tugasku bersama kapten Levi di luar dinding kepada pak Irvin, sampai jumpa!" katanya dengan gugup kemudian segera bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Petra.

Gadis itu menarik nafas lalu kembali menghembuskan dengan perlahan, dia sudah membaca suratnya dan hanya tertulis sebuah pesan singkat.

**'Kau akan temukan sesuatu di meja'**

Manik karamelnya memandang curiga kepada meja kayu yang berdiri kokoh di sudut rumah kacanya. Benar saja dari jauh pun Petra dapat melihat bahwa tergeletak rapi sebuah surat di atas meja itu.

Petra meraihnya, sambil memainkan alisnya gadis itu tersenyum singkat, tidak biasanya Rivaille memberi kejutan seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh. Gadis itu meraih 2 carik kertas yang terselip rapi di dalamnya dan mulai membaca.

'**Jika kau sampai membaca surat ini, berarti kau telah sampai di dalam rumah kaca. Baca semuanya sampai selesai kau mengerti? bagus.'**

Gadis itu menjeda dari membaca, sedikit memutar bola matanya, apa-apaan ini? Hari ini kekasihnya benar-benar mencurigakan, dan ini namanya pemaksaan. Dia terkikik pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan untuk membacanya.

'**Hari itu secara tiba-tiba Erwin datang menemuiku, dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus memilih pasukanku sendiri. Dengan jengkel aku mengatakan bahwa itu tidak perlu, namun dia terus memaksaku untuk menemui beberapa Prajurit terbaik yang berada di pasukan Pengintai karena dia telah mengumpulkan kalian semua di sebuah ruangan secara khusus.**

**Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, tanpa sadar rasa kejengkelanku segera menghilang secara serta merta, kau tahu mengapa?**

**Nama saya Petra Ral, itu kalimat pertama yang kau ucapkan saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu, saat itu aku hanya diam dan segera melangkah menuju ke yang lain, tak banyak bicara aku langsung memilih para Prajurit yang kurasa cocok untuk berkerja sama denganku, padahal aku terbiasa dengan bekerja sendiri namun kali ini aku menyetujui untuk membuat sebuah pasukan. Kau tahu mengapa?**

**Waktu itu. Hari yang kau bilang penting hari yang bahkan aku sendiri lupa untuk mengingatnya, di pagi hari kau datang secara tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarku, aku mengatakan pagi itu aku tak ingin kopi, namun kau terus mengetuk pintu, sedikit kesal namun aku membukanya.**

"**Hari ini kau tak butuh kopi melainkan sup rumput laut, happy birthday Heichou!"**

**Hei berani sekali kau melakukan ini padaku, pagi-pagi sekali mengetuk pintu kamarku secara paksa, mengusik ketenanganku, dan mengantarkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kuminta, kau sendiri tidak mengetahuinya kan apakah aku menyukai sup rumput laut? Namun kenyataannya aku tetap mencicipinya kau tahu mengapa?**

**Malam itu di saat mereka semua sudah terlelap, aku masih terjaga di kamarku, merasakan sedikit haus aku bergegas keluar bermaksud untuk minum, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tangisan seorang wanita. Ku kira aku baru saja mendengar suara tangisan makhluk halus. Aku menangkap basah dia sedang menangis di dekat dapur. **

**Dia terlihat panik kemudian makhluk halus itu datang dan mengatakan bahwa ini kebiasaannya ketika dia sedang sangat merindukan ayahnya. Aku yang biasa tak peduli namun pada kenyataanya malam itu aku berusaha menenangkannya dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Kau tahu itu mengapa?**

**Itu karena kau. Petra Ral.**

**Kejengkelanku segera hilang, mempercayai bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari banyaknya prajurit terkuat yang pernah ku temui, percaya kata-kata apapun yang selalu keluar dari bibir indahmu, memelukmu dengan hangat ketika kau sedang bersedih.**

**Itu semua karena kamu. Gadis menyebalkan sekaligus merindukan.**

**Kurasa aku telah mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas karena sering membuatmu bersedih, saat aku mengira kau sudah tak ada. Akupun hampir tiada. Ragaku hidup, namun hatiku kosong. Kosong untuk semuanya, kecuali memori tentangmu.**

**Terima kasih kau telah menghukumku, lalu kembali kepadaku.**

**Terima kasih karena kau tetap sehat, dan masih mengingatku.**

**Terima kasih telah membuatku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, dan kembali mendapatkan cintaku.**

**Terima kasih..**

**Hey sekarang balik kertasmu!'**

Petra segera menukarnya dengan kertas kedua, membaca setiap kata indah yang tercetak di dalam carik kertas itu.

'**ketika kau bersamaku aku tak bisa berjanji bahwa salju akan mencair, hujan akan berhenti, dan badai akan berakhir. Namun yang perlu kau ketahui adalah ketika kau bersamaku, di saat melalui semua keadaan itu aku akan selalu memelukmu dengan erat.'**

Tulisan itu berakhir sampai di sana.

Membuatnya menjadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hey kau percaya padaku?"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, dia segera menoleh kebelakang. Dan seorang Pria tengah berdiri dengan gaya sok_**cool **_nya yah kalian tahu sendiri lah bagaimana dia, tak perlu **diperjelas** lagi kan? Seorang kapten muda yang memang sudah tampan bawaan sejak lahir mungkin –tentu saja tetap dengan sorotan mata tajamnya- dia sedang memegang sebuket besar bunga segar yang didominasi dengan warna merah putih.

"Hm. Anda membuat saya bingung Heichou."

Gadis itu bersikap seolah-olah masih tidak mengerti.

"Kalau saya bilang saya masih tak percaya, sekarang anda ingin mengatakan apa?" gadis itu kini melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan?"

Pemuda itu mulai mendekatinya, dan berhasil membuat kedua tangan sangan gadis bermahkota cokelat karamel itu menjadi dingin dalam seketika.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah.."

Pria itu? Kini berlutut tepat di hadapan gadisnya. Petra tidak tahu sejak kapan namun kini sudah ada sebuah kotak merah kecil yang sedang menganga di tangan kanan Rivaille, berisi sebuah cincin yang sedang memancarkan sinar indah dari balik batu kristal berliannya.

"Menikahlah denganku. Gadisku satu-satunya Petra Ral."

**Wushhh~**

**Hening**

"Hey! Kau lihat tidak aku sedang bertanya?" Pria itu sedikit jengkel karena gadisnya hanya bengong.

Dan ternyata tidak karena kedua mata gadis itu mulai berair.

"Ha? K-kenapa menangis? Hey!" kini pemuda itu malah dibuat panik olehnya.

Dia segera bangkit dilepaskannya buket bunga dan cincin yang berada di pegangannya tadi. Mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"tolong jangan memulai lagi, sudah berhentilah menangis Petra."

"I-itu."

"Itu? Apanya, kalau ngomong yang jelas."

"Kenapa Heichou malah menaruhnya di lantai," kini gadis itu yang menjadi jengkel, matanya masih memerah dan butiran genangan air itu berhasil menghambat keindahan manik cokelat madu miliknya dari pandangan mata Levi.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Seharusnya anda memakaikan di jariku, bukankah saat ini Heichou sedang melamarku?" gadis itu kembali menarik ingusnya. Hey apa ini engga terlalu berlebihan? Tapi ini serius lho. Ingusnya tadi sempat keluar.

Rivaille menghela nafas, segera berjongkok kembali mengambil buket bunga dan kotak merahnya yang tadi dia letakkan di lantai.

Sedangkan gadis itu mengusap kedua matanya agar tak melelehkan air mata lagi.

"Mana tangan mu."

Dia menarik tangan Petra bersiap memasangkan cincinnya.

"Dasar.."

"Kenapa?"

Sedikit lagi cincinnya hampir sampai di jari manis gadis itu.

"Tidak romantis.."

"Well kenapa aku selalu salah di matamu?"

Cincin itu telah tersemat indah di jari manis milik kekasihnya. Namun.. Ok kini mereka kembali siap untuk berdebat.

"Apanya?"

"Yang baru saja terjadi."

"Aku enggak menyalahkanmu, aku Cuma bilang kau enggak romantis."

Ayolah Petra, dimana panggilan **Heichou**, **saya**, **anda**. Seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan? Begini lah mereka ketika sedang bertengkar.

"Lalu?"

"Itu faktanya."

"Terus?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu."

"Well.."

"Hm?"

"Love you so much."

**Wushhh~**

Pemuda itu mencium kening gadisnya, kedua mata Petra Ral tak berkedip sama sekali, dia tak menyangka Rivaille akan memperlakukannya seperti ini, memeluknya dengan erat, ini terlalu tiba-tiba padahal dia kira mereka baru saja akan bertengkar.

"Walaupun enggak romantis, cuma kau yang ada di hatiku.. Nona sok tahu segalanya." Kata-kata itu menari indah di telinga kiri Petra Ral, pemuda itu telah membisikkannya dengan indah.

Tanpa dia tahu di dalam pelukannya sang gadis sedang tersenyum indah, seperti biasa pertengkaran yang selalu berakhir manis, "Pemuda paling menyebalkan. Love you too.."

"Baiklah kita menikah."

"Kapan?"

"Sore ini."

"Apa?!"

**...o...o...o...**

**End**

**...o...o...o...**

Haiiiiiiiiii makasih sudah membaca, peluk cium. Muwah :* XD

Disini anggap saja sudah tidak ada titan lagi, dunia manusia sudah aman terkendali. Dan mengapa bisa ada Petra? Yah, gadis itu ternyata belum mati, hanya saja karena kondisi jantungnya yang sangat lemah pada saat itu sehingga yang memeriksa keadaannya mengatakan dia telah gugur.

Saat para Prajurit mencampakkan tubuhnya ke tanah, dia sedang pingsan. Pada saat itu tak ada yang mengetahui, termasuk para Titan sekalipun. Bahwa sebenarnya dia masihlah **hidup**.

Setelah beberapa hari pingsan akhirnya dia tersadar, dengan fisik yang sangat lemah dia melarikan diri, menemukan sebuah goa dan berhasil bertahan hidup di dalamnya.

Hingga pada suatu hari gadis itu kembali bertemu dengan pasukan pengintai yang sedang melakukan ekspedisi di luar dinding. Bertemu kembali dengan sanga kekasih

Rivaille...

...

Woyyy apaan ini, hahaha memang mungkin bakalan aneh tapi ini memang ada di dalam imajinasi saya sehingga terciptalah cerita ini. Anggap saja beginilah cara Tuhan mempermainkan takdir mereka untuk kembali bertemu. Dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu melamar gadisnya. ^^

Berkenan review? Jika ada kesalahan jangan sunkan untuk memberi kritikan supaya lebih membangun dan makasih buat semuanya yang udah nyempatin buat negebaca :3


End file.
